


SMUT WARS BIOTCH

by Memeshero



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, beastiality, centaur!edge, dog papyrus - Freeform, hippocampus!slim, merswap papyrus, merswap sans, underdeath sans, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeshero/pseuds/Memeshero
Summary: I got pulled into a smut war but I have an ace up my sleeve. I GOT PICTURES MOTHER FUCKAH.http://memeshero.tumblr.com/post/158404138908/sans-has-learned-the-meaning-of-regret-and-i-shame





	1. Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts), [LordTypos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/gifts).



Sans stood shell-shocked. Coming home from a long day of slacking off at work the last thing he expected to see when he walked through the door was his precious dog, Papyrus, mounted on one of his pillows, furiously humping it. He also didn’t expect the arousal that shot through him.

While the small skeleton was distracted with trying not to let his magic form between his legs, Papyrus had finally noticed his master and immediately stopped what he was doing to trot over to greet him.

Sans took one look at the erection bobbing between the canines legs before he lost control over his magic. It nearly hurt with how fast his pussy formed, already drenching his shorts. He covered his face with his hands with a embarrassed groan, his skull practically blue. The small skeleton didn’t even have a moment to wallow in his shame before heard a curious whine followed by a something being unceremoniously shoved into his crotch. Yelping in surprised his gaze snapped down where Papyrus had his muzzle shoved between his masters legs, he nose digging into his clit.

The golden canines tail began to wag as he eagerly sniffed at the wonderful smell coming between San’s legs. It wasn’t until Papyrus began to lick at the damp spot in his shorts did Sans snap out of his stupor. He threw himself back into a short cut and into his room where he was quick to shut the door, keeping Papyrus out. Sans panted harshly, his pussy throbbing near painfully. He had never seen his companion do anything like that before. He had honestly thought that perhaps his dog was just far too innocent for it. Stars was he proven wrong. Still, Sans mind went back to just how roughly Papyrus had been going at that pillow, unable to stop himself from thinking about what if it was him. Sans quickly pushed that thought from his skull, his face still feeling like it was on fire. Instead he took a shortcut to the bathroom for a cold shower, forcing himself to think of something else.

Unfortunately the thoughts plagued him for weeks. It also didn’t help that Papyrus seemed determined to glue his face to San’s crotch. At least he wasn’t humping the skeletons leg, yet. Eventually the small skeleton couldn’t take it anymore. The sexual frustration had built up so much that masturbating wasn’t taking the edge off anymore and it was making him more than a little snippy. He had even snapped at Grillby, His best friend, over something so trivial he didn’t even remember what it was.

Without even stopping to question his decision Sans shucked off his clothes. It took next to no coaxing  for his pussy to form between his legs. Unlocking his door he had barely opened it before Papyrus shoved his large body through, eager for the attention and affection he had missed with Sans constantly short-cutting away, which made the skeleton feel a bit guilty. The guilt quickly fled him as Papyrus dove right between his legs, sniffling and licking at his pussy. San’s knees trembled as the dog shoved his muzzle even deeper his long tongue dragging along his slit and occasionally dipping inside. This went on for a few minutes before he grew impatient. He tried to gently push Papyrus’s away only to have to use more force when the canine refused to budge. Sans knew that if he could Papyrus would be giving him a dirty look.

Chuckling softly he scratched Papyrus behind one of his floppy ears “easy boy, no need to get so **dog** -gon mad.” With another snicker at his own little pun he turned around starting to lower himself onto the floor.

Papyrus, however, was just as impatient. The large dog reared up on his hind legs, his fore legs quickly hooking over the small skeletons hip bones, sending them both down onto the floor unceremoniously. Sans yelped in surprise, wincing a bit when they hit the floor, his knees and chest taking most of the impact.

“geeze paps, just give me a minute.” Sans struggled a bit to try and steady himself only to have Papyrus steady himself first, hiking up his pelvis and thrusting against him furiously.

Sans grunted softly as he finally managed to brace his feet, arching his back so Papyrus was thrusting against his pussy. He was so wet that the dog was able to effortlessly glide along his slit. Tilting his hips this was and that Sans tried to angle himself so Papyrus’s cock would thrust into him but the dog simply wouldn’t slow down enough for him to get the angle right. With a huff he reached between his legs taking a firm hold on his dogs cock, ignoring the unhappy whine as he guided his cock so it would actually slip inside him.  
When the head of his cock finally slipped into San’s dripping pussy, Papyrus gave an excited bark, burying himself to the hilt near instantly and pulling himself nearly out just as quickly.

Sans cried out in pained pleasure, Papyrus’s thick cock plunging into his pussy at a brutal pace, stretching his under-prepared walls painfully. The pain was quickly buried under the pleasure surging through him as Papyrus fucked him deeper than he though possible. He didn’t even have a moments notice before he orgasm hit him hard, the weeks of sexual frustration finally bursting. When he came out of it Papyrus was still thrusting into him making the skeleton whimper, oversensitive. HE could already feel himself working up to another orgasm and with the way Papyrus’s thrusts were getting more and more unsteady he figured he was too. Reaching down between his legs Sans rubbed at his clit at the same pace as Papyrus’s thrusts. Suddenly something much larger was forced into his pussy startling him into another more powerful orgasm. Rope after rope of cum was spurt into his abused pussy in a seemingly never ending stream. When he felt near enough to burst did it stop.

Sans lay on the ground panting harshly, his eye lights hazy as he basked in the after glow. He barely reacted when Papyrus slid off his back, instead twisting around him. It wasn’t until he tried to push himself up, intent on washing up did he notice that he couldn’t pull away. In his haste he had forgotten that dogs knotted when they bred. Face flaming Sans realized that he would be stuck for a while.

Now that he was no longer basking in the after glow he could feel just how sore he was. His knees and ribs were no doubt going to be bruised. His hips most definitely had scratch marks and his poor pussy was overstuffed and rubbed more than a little raw.

Sans dropped his head down onto the floor with a groan.

“this was **knot** what I signed up for.”


	2. Eye of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a pregnant merswap pap getting it on with his baby daddy. 
> 
> Here's another Picture  
> http://memeshero.tumblr.com/post/164983411058/why-mer-swap-bros-with-pregger-paps-and-sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCK IT TYPOS~♡♤

Papyrus had never felt more unattractive. Only a few months pregnant and he was already as big as a whale. Or at least he felt like it. 

The skeleton sea-horse mermaid reclined back in the sand, his tail lazily wrapping around a nearby reed to steady himself. A flurry of bubbles spilled out as he sighed unhappily. Reaching back he plucked a fresh bit of coral that he often liked to blow bubble through, for his own amusement and his brothers.

  
Speaking of brothers, Papyrus saw his younger brother swimming towards him, a bright smile ever present on his face. His beautiful blue scales shining as the sunlight from the surface hit him just right. 

Papyrus glanced down passed his swollen breasts towards his bloated stomach, another wave of unhappiness flowing through him. 

“Brother!” the younger mermaid called out cheerfully, weaving through the water towards where his brother lay. Sans paused briefly when he saw Papyrus glancing down at his belly, a depressed look flashing across the others face. His grin falling into a worried frown he swam over to settle just above his brother, reaching out to gently lift his face to his own. “Papy?” he asked softly, “are you alright? Is there something wrong with the babies?”

The elder skeleton chuckled softly, placing a hand over-top his brothers own “No, no, they’re fine. It’s just…” He trailed off awkwardly, his eye-lights drifting off to the side.

Even more worried sans moved a bit so Papyrus was looking back at him. “Just what Papy?”

Papyrus let out a groan, knowing full well his brother wasn’t going to let it go. “It’s just….” He hesitated once more but a increasingly grumpy look from Sans made him blurt it out. “I feel fat!”

Sans jerked back in surprise, blinking rapidly. Of all the things he expected to come out of the others mouth it certainly wasn’t that. “You’re pregnant brother,” Sans looked down at him confused.

“I know, I know,” Papyrus dragged a hand down his face, frustrated “I just don’t feel attractive anymore. I mean look at me. My stomach is huge. I can barely move around and I’ve still got months to go. I’m only going to get fatter and fatter. Not only that but-”

“Papyrus!”

Papyrus jerked, shocked out of his building rant. He nearly jerked again when his brother got in his face, his brows furrowed crossly.

Once Sans was sure he had regained his brothers attention he backed up a bit, his expression softening. “You’re beautiful Papy.”

“But-”

“Don’t interrupt.” Sans gently tapped his brothers jaw. “You’re still the most gorgeous thing in the whole ocean. Nothing could compare to you. You’re beautiful pearly white bones. You’re belly, full of my little babies,” Sans reverently stroked along Papyrus’s swollen stomach. A mischievous look crossed over his face, “And you’re breasts,” He grabbed his brothers breasts and gave them a firm squeeze.

Papyrus choked on water, his back arching into the stimulation. His cheeks were already orange from the love filled speech but now it felt like his own face was on fire. If he could blush an harder he would have when San’s grip had caused milk to leak out of his breasts, dispersing into the water around them.

“S…sans” Papyrus bit down on the coral that had miraculously stayed between his teeth.

Sans’s expression was downright smug as he massaged his brothers breasts “Yes?” He drawled playfully. 

There was a brief pause as Papyrus struggled to find the words to say. When his breasts had first started leaking at random times he had, had the strangest urge to draw his brother in to them, to let him feed from him. The thought had also made his slit throb pleasurably. 

“I…” His gaze flicked away once more. 

Sans simply kept massaging his breasts, more gently this time as to not force anymore milk out. Just not yet at least. 

Realizing his brother would simply just wait, staring at him intently as Papyrus struggled to find the words, he decided to use action instead.  
His hand shook as he reached out, his brother watching curiously. Resting it on the back of his brothers skull he drew him in, his back arching once more to press his brothers face to his breasts. 

Sans giggled, wrapping an arm around his brothers spine to drag him off the sand and upright. His own face flushed some as he took hold of his brothers breasts once more before leaning back down to take a nipple into his mouth.

Papyrus sucked in a shocked breath as his brother suckled at his breast, hesitantly at first but quickly gaining more confidence once he got the hang of it. 

Soft whimpers and groaned bubbled around them as Sans eagerly drank his treat. Unbeknownst to his brother the younger had wanted to try his milk when his breasts had started swelling with it. Long before Papyrus even begun lactating. Not that he would ever tell his brother that. Or maybe he would. Sans did always like the look on his brothers face when he managed to fluster him. 

After a few minutes Sans switched to the others breast, massaging the other one as he drank eagerly. He continued to switch between the two until the near flood of milk had drained to a mere trickle. 

Leaning back he licked his teeth “that was delicious Papy,” He got that mischievous look on his face once more “But I’m sure there’s somewhere else you want me to drink from.” 

Papyrus felt a mild sort of dread at the look on his brothers face, his fingers trailing from his breast down pass his stomach and towards his slit. He could tell that he wasn’t about to get any rest any time soon.


	3. It came from the ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dubious consent going on here
> 
> This too has a picture  
> http://memeshero.tumblr.com/post/169392736363/hello-smut-pic-my-old-friend-i-havnt-drawn-my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for auto-correct

It had been a pretty typical day for the skeleton known as Papyrus. He had gotten up early, dragged his brother out of bed, fed him and their inter-dimensional friend before heading out to patrol and afterwords to training. He hadn't really given it much thought that upon arriving home his brother was no where to be found and their friend was gone as well.

  
Skitter, as they had decided to call him, had the tendency to crawl all over the walls and ceiling and due to his size he could easily fit into the most obscure of places, so it wasn't too hard to overlook him.

  
Leaving his shoes by the door he headed up to his room, pulling the chest piece of his battle body off as he went. Normally the skeleton wouldn't dare to do that while his brother was home, not wanting the embarrassment and the puns, but since his brother wasn't there and skitter rarely wore clothes at all he felt that he could at least risk it.

  
Perhaps he shouldn't have because the second he entered his room he was tackled to the ground by none other than the elusive skitter himself.

  
"W.WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??" Papyrus's face flushed brightly as the small skeleton creature took it upon himself to did all his claws into Papyrus's formed ecto-flesh, lifting his pelvis close to his face.

  
He flushed even brighter when his shorts where tugged down until they hung off one gangly leg before sharp claws ripped his leggings to near shreds.

  
Papyrus whimpered, feeling Skitter's warm breath against his sensitive parts. Desperately he tried to close his legs but the surprisingly strong grip of the other wouldn't allow it.

  
Not even a moment later he felt a warm gooey tongue drag along his slit, barely teasing the folds. It nudged gently at his clit upon every other pass until Paps was oozing with arousal. Then, when papyrus least expected it, Skitter plunged his long tongue deep into Paps, a purr rattling in his chest at the taste.

  
Papyrus screamed in pleasure, struggling under the other as pleasure coursed through him. The purring from the skeleton just added to the intense pleasure he felt. His hips tried to buck into the sensation, Skitters grip moving to accommodate the action.   
The tall skeleton couldn't believe this was happening. He had no idea that the strange skeleton was even interested in him that way. He wished that the other would give him a chance to think but all he could focus on was the tongue thrusting hard in and out of him, hitting the back of his magic every time. All he could do was lay there and enjoy it.


	4. I sea what you did there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Centaur!edge heat season and Hippocampus!Slim is being a dick.
> 
> Picture for the fic.  
> http://memeshero.tumblr.com/post/166623646483/trouble-mating-slim-quit-being-a-dick-and-get-your

It was that time of the year again. Heat season. Papyrus hated this time of the year. His bone itched and his magic constantly swirling through his skeletal body and only his iron clad control kept it from collate in his pelvis. It almost made him regret not keeping his ecto-body formed, at least then the flowing magic wouldn't be quite as obvious.  
Sand shifted under his hooves as Papyrus made his way down the beach towards the water. Already he saw the back fin of his off again-on again mate, slicing through the water at a leisurely pace.

  
A wave or irritation flooded through him. Slim was such a lazy lover when it was _**Papyrus's**_ heat season. When it was _**his**_ season Slim had no problem dragging his sorry hide out of the water and onto the main land to jump his bones, not once letting up until they were both completely exhausted.

  
Papyrus paced along the sans as he waited, Slim slowly pulling himself out of the water.  
Slim barely made it all the way out of the water before flopping down onto the sand, leaning against a conveniently placed rock.

  
"UGH!" Papyrus stomped over, arms folded across his chest. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!?"

Despite his irritation he could feel his magic swirling in anticipation, his large cock materializing between his legs.

  
The hippocompus simply rolled his eye-lights, resting his chin on the back of his head. Tucking his hooves under his chest Slim turned his tail just enough to bare his slit to the other. Despite his obvious reluctance his slit was already engorged and slick.

  
Rolling his own eye-lights Papyrus stepped his front legs over, nudging Slim's flank firmly with his hooves. "WOULD YOU GET UP!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS IF I CAN'T EVEN REACH YOU, YOU FUCK!"

He tried dropping his own haunches down, his cock bobbing between his legs. Unless he sat completely down on the ground, which would prevent him from even thrusting, there was no way he would be able to reach the others slit.

  
Stomping in frustration, face ablaze in embarrassment Papyrus was very well about to just kick Slim in his annoying face before Slim let out a very put-upon sigh.

  
Slims tail whipped around the centaur, knocking the others breath out as his cock was suddenly in-cased in a tight wet heat.

There was a hint of a smirk on Slim's face at the sound Papyrus had made. "That better?"

Papyrus wheezed, struggling to stay upright under the others weight. "YOU LITTLE SHIT. HOW DARE YOU-" He choked out another embarrassing noise as Slim squeezed around him. 

One look at SLim's face and Papyrus could tell he wasn't getting anymore participation that that. With how the others tail was wrapped around him he didn't have much room to maneuver. However, he wasn't The Great And Terrible Papyrus for nothing. He would figure _**something** _ out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Beta-ing would be appreciated.


End file.
